My Arm's Big Adventure
My Arm's Big Adventure is an intermediate quest, where you must aid My Arm, a young troll who wishes to prove himself by growing his own goutweed. This necessitates gathering goutweed tubers, teaching My Arm how to farm, and fighting a Giant Roc which takes poorly to My Arm's farming attempt. Official description Walkthrough (Only 1% favour in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is required to start the quest, but 59-100% favour would help in quick completion of the quest.) Recommended: * Level 61 (for Trollheim Teleport) |items = * 3 buckets of camel dung (Ugthanki dung) * Some coins * Climbing Boots or Rock climbing boots * Bucket (may be obtained during the quest) * Spade (Toolbelt does not work, may be obtained during the quest) * 7 supercompost * Rake (Toolbelt does not work, may be obtained during the quest) * Seed dibber (Toolbelt does not work, may be obtained during the quest) * Plant cure (or an additional supercompost; Cure Disease from the Lunar Spellbook will not work, may be obtained during the quest) * A bucket of Compost or an additional Supercompost (Not necessary, but may help) : There is a Tool leprechaun available when and where these items will be needed, and he sells them, so players will not need to carry these items with them for the duration of the quest. Recommended items: * Food * Armour * Weapon * A machete will probably be needed, will be used to increase your favour in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup * Ring of duelling * Camulet * Trollheim teleport runes. * Games necklace * Tai bwo wannai teleport |kills = * Baby Roc (level 56) * Giant Roc (level 77) |recommended = * 60% favour with the people of Tai Bwo Wannai Village }} Gearing up Players do not need to prepare for combat initially. However, players will need to be able to fend off occasional attacks from aggressive trolls as they navigate the Troll Stronghold. There will be no direct confrontations until the end of the quest. Players should plan to do either a lot of lengthy running, or a notable amount of teleporting to various locations. Players should bear in mind they will be travelling vast distances several times in this quest. The Adventurer ''Items needed for this section: Climbing Boots are needed unless you've done Eadgar's Ruse, in which case you can use Teleport to Trollheim (make sure you bring them anyway as you will need them in the next section). You may need food. If you did not bring combat gear, be sure to visit a bank before fighting the roc.'' ' Players will need to be capable of navigating the troll mountain. Once you are geared up, travel to the Troll Stronghold. After entering, go south and then downstairs to find the kitchen - the trolls in here are not aggressive. Speak to Burntmeat, who will tell you that he has heard humans are able to grow goutweed. He will ask the player for help, and after agreeing, a short cut scene will follow. Note: You can use Trollheim teleport and walk to the cave, then just climb down the stairs, putting you north of the kitchen. In the cutscene, the player sees a captured Adventurer who has been stripped of his armour and items, and placed in a large cauldron. While the captured Adventurer pleads for his life, Burntmeat discovers some Goutweed in the Adventurer's discarded Dragon Platelegs. The Adventurer decides to tell Burntmeat where he obtained the Goutweed, in exchange for his release. However, Burntmeat does not release him and instead continues to turn him into what Burntmeat calls a "tasty broth." The player is furious after Burntmeat tells them that he ate the Adventurer. Burntmeat attempts to justify cooking and eating the Adventurer by claiming that the "Adventurer stew" gave him an awful stomachache. Burntmeat reflects that he might have forgotten to wash the Adventurer's bare feet before securing him into the cauldron and boiling him alive and then when he was cooked his unwashed feet contaminated the stew resulting in the stomach ache. After recovering from the previous cutscene, Burntmeat will now ask the player to teach his assistant My Arm how to farm goutweed. The player agrees to help Burntmeat because he tells the player he will never cook another human again, as goats taste just as good as humans when seasoned with goutweed. The player thinks it is a good idea to assist Burntmeat as he/she considers that it could save other humans from suffering the fate of being boiled and devoured like the Adventurer. If you ask for the Adventurer's items (dragon chain armour set and abyssal whip) as a reward, Burntmeat will tell you that he threw them away after attempting to eat them, saying "red metal hurt Burntmeat's teeth" after telling the player how the abyssal whip got stuck in his throat. After hearing this your player says he's worse than the Wise Old Man, who wouldn't hand over his Blue partyhat. My Arm can now be found in the eastern part of the room near the goat pen. Talk to him and he will inform the player that another man shared the same fate as the Adventurer, but at the troll camp on Death Plateau. When he was cooked, he had something on him similar to Goutweed. The player must retrieve a goutweedy lump from the cooking pot at Death Plateau (If you already have a Gout Tuber on you or in your bank, then this is the beginning of a few humorous conversations throughout the quest). Equip your climbing boots and talk to Burntmeat to receive directions to the Death Plateau. Getting The Goutweed ''Items needed for this section:' Climbing boots, Armour (to survive random troll attacks in Troll Stronghold), Food, Bucket (may be obtained in Death Plateau), 3 buckets of Ugthanki dung, spade, 7 buckets of super compost (the spade and compost can be stored and then retrieved later in any tool leprechaun). A Tai Bwo Wannai Teleport scroll is recommended for quicker completion. Players should equip a pair of climbing boots now, in order to traverse the mountainous rocks. The path from the Troll Stronghold jail exit, discovered in the Death Plateau quest, can be used to reach the fortified area of the Death Plateau without being attacked. Another route, also requiring climbing boots, is to travel north from Burthorpe. If the player does not have any climbing boots, they may purchase them from Freda (on the route to Death Plateau from Burthorpe) for 12 coins. It is possible to access the Death Plateau directly from Burthorpe by running past the troll throwers. This method is dangerous, so using the Protect from missiles prayer is recommended. With an empty bucket in your inventory, search the cauldron noted as a Cooking Pot next to Ash and Dung to retrieve the Goutweedy lump. Be warned: upon retrieving it, the cooks will proceed to attack you in the hope of cooking you as well. Take the item back to the Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm again. He will take you outside to the roof, where he has been practicing his "farming." Players will note that he has attempted to plant items such as a whole goat and a crate. Speak to him again on the roof and he will give you a farming manual. In this manual you will learn that you need 3 buckets of camel dung and 7 buckets of supercompost to properly prepare the mountain soil for farming. Talk to My Arm, telling him you have learned of how to prepare the soil and then with a spade in your inventory or Toolbelt, use the buckets on the soil patch. Using anything other than buckets will result in your character commenting "I don't think that's going to help just now." Speak to My Arm to set sail to Karamja, initiating a cutscene. If you need to bank then this is a good moment. In the cutscene you'll be talking with Captain Barnaby. If you interrupt him by clicking somewhere else, you will be able to bank very quickly in Ardougne. Talk again with Captain Barnaby and you will be sailing to Karamja. Getting The Tubers ''Items needed for this section: Items for the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity (unless you already have 60% favour or over).'' .|right]] Once you have prepared the mountain soil patch talk to My Arm again who will tell you to come to Tai Bwo Wannai Village with him. Once prepared, talk to Captain Barnaby on the docks. Another cutscene will play with in which The Player and My Arm cross the ocean on the ship while dolphins follow along side the boat. Once the ship arrives at Brimhaven My Arm will run off after telling the player that he will meet you at Tai Bwo Wannai village. Players are encouraged to take this opportunity to bank if needed. A quick, easy method is to bring ten coins with you, and take Hajedy's cart service to Shilo Village, restock at the bank, and return back to Brimhaven using Vigroy's cart back (the quest Shilo Village is required to do this.) Travel south from the docks to the general store north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai. If you did not bring one, players can buy a machete(toolbelt works) and anti-poison potions at the local general store. Directly east of the general store players will find My Arm wandering in a clump of trees. Once My Arm is located, players will need to talk to him again. After the dialogue sequence with My Arm, walk south-east and talk to Murcaily who is the NPC running the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity; he is at the gate to the mahogany and teak tree enclosure. He will let you have some hardy gout tubers, but only on the condition that you obtain over 60% favour in the cleanup activity. Begin work on the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup game. For detailed information on this activity, see this separate guide. Note that players who have completed some work at this activity will still retain their favour percentage. Players may wish to build their favour before beginning to make things move faster. Once the player has built up 60% favour, they must talk to Murcaily again. Another cutscene will follow in which My Arm completely loses patience and causes some minor havoc in the village. Murcaily will give as many hardy gout tubers as he can find in exchange for calming the troll down, and escorting him far, far away from the village. When talking to My Arm after he terrorizes the village, the player will make an amusing comment that they won't let the troll into their house. Ma cutscene2.png|My Arm harasses Qutiedoll in his quest for Goutweed. Hefty Punch.png|My Arm defeats the village's strongest warrior, Jagbakoba, with a hefty punch. My Arm demands goutweed.png|My Arm demands Goutweed from Murcaily. Teaching a Troll to Farm ''Items needed for this section: Hardy gout tubers, weapon, armour, food; Rake, Supercompost, Seed dibber, plant cure (optional). The Rake, Seed dibber and plant cure can all be purchased from the sunbathing tool leprechaun next to the rooftop herb patch.'' After obtaining the tubers, the player needs to talk to My Arm again. My Arm will suggest that the player take the opportunity to bank and stock up on food because of what he terms "large birds" on top of the mountain. When appropriately prepared, return to the roof of Troll Stronghold and speak with My Arm. The player will be asked to provide My Arm with the tubers and tools required to plant the herb. The nearby tool leprechaun may be used to purchase the various tools as they are called for. Note: Make sure to buy a spade from the tool leprechaun before he evacuates temporarily after the Roc appears, a little while after planting the goutweed. The tools My Arm asks for are, in order; *Rake *Supercompost (Optional. If supercompost is not used, the patch may become diseased and will need to be cured. Regular compost has no effect.) *Hardy gout tubers *Seed dibber *Plant cure (if patch becomes diseased) My Arm will probably break the rake during the planting process. If this happens, pick up the pieces of the rake and reassemble it by using the two pieces on each other, then give him the fixed rake again. The other tools will have no similar complications. If the patch requires curing and you did not bring a plant cure, players may purchase one from the tool leprechaun as he is the only leprechaun in the game to also run a store as well. After the goutweed is planted, a certain drunken dwarf will appear, before getting unceremoniously hurled off the roof of the stronghold by My Arm and eaten by a troll child. Look at the Pretty Birds! After the Drunken Dwarf is eaten, a bird will swoop down and attack. Don't panic yet, this is only the first wave, merely a level 56 Baby Roc which is fairly easy to defeat. Don't waste food or prayer on the Baby Roc unless actually necessary. When the Baby Roc dies, the more dangerous level 77 Giant Roc will attack. The Giant Roc uses Melee and Ranged combat styles, and has no weakness. The melee attack will send the player reeling backwards unless the player is already against a barrier. The Protect from Missiles prayer is recommended. Players with a high combat level (80+) and good equipment such as dragon or better will not have a hard time. Combat Tips: The Giant Roc frequently hits using its wing buffet attack which blows the player across the roof. Because of this, you should position yourself with your back to a wall (i.e. the rocks). It hits more accurately than any of the trolls in the stronghold, but slightly slower. A) If the player is using the melee combat style, they can avoid being tossed around the roof by taking a position where the back of the player is against the rock, cliff, or other barrier while attacking the Roc. If this is done successfully, the Roc will be unable to blow the player around. #Arrange yourself so that you're near the Roc but also backed against a rock or cliff. #The wing buffets can still stun you, preventing you from eating. When this happens you should use Freedom if it is available, otherwise you will have to wait it out. Using Anticipation will not prevent the gusts from stunning you. However, this shouldn't be too much of an issue due to the Roc's fairly slow attack speed, as it might not even be able to get an attack on you whilst you are stunned. #Stat boosts are very helpful. Bring at least super potions for your chosen attack style. #If you stand with your back against the chair where Leprechaun Larry used to sit, then you won't be stunned as frequently and you can fight against it normally. B) If the player chooses to use the Magic or Range Combat style options, they can semi-safe spot by hiding behind the farming patch, get near some rocks and use protection from missiles to reduce damage received as well as avoid being buffeted around entirely. Unfortunately, the roc will retreat to just out of range of both bows and spells forcing the player to leave their chosen safe spot in order to continue to attack, at which point the roc will attack as well. Powerful spells and/or highest-quality ranged equipment is advised to keep the battle as short as possible. The roc can be dispatched fairly quickly with a black salamander, a crystal bow, or a level 70+ spell and magic weapon. C) For Pures: The tactic recommended is to dodge the Roc's ranged attacks while attacking it with ranged yourself. Right before it launches its rock at you, simply step out of the way before it hits you. Doing so will limit the amount of damage taken, making the boss fight a little more accessible to ultra-low level players. The End? Note: If the Leprechaun isn't there after killing the Giant Roc, climb down the ladder and climb back up. Once the Giant Roc has been killed, talk to My Arm again. He will ask the player for a spade so he can harvest the goutweed. If you forgot to buy a spade from the Tool Leprechaun earlier, you can return down the ladder then go back up to make him come back. Once My Arm has harvested the Goutweed, he will tell you to talk with Burntmeat for your reward. While My Arm is Harvesting, he'll exclaim: "W00t -- Farming Level!", and the usual level-up fireworks will appear above him. Go to the kitchen 2 floors down and talk to Burntmeat. He will give you a "great" reward, consisting of a stack of Burntmeat's favourite food: burnt meat. (Talk to him again for a hilarious rant from your player character.) Return to My Arm again and tell him what Burntmeat gave you, then you will receive the real quest reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 quest point * 10,000 experience * 5,000 experience (as well as 495 more, when My Arm harvests the goutweed) * 1-28 burnt meat * Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. * Giant Roc is unlocked in Dominion Tower. * Music Music tracks unlocked: * My Arm's Journey * Roc and Roll Required for completing Completion of My Arm's Big Adventure is required for the following: * King of the Dwarves * The Mighty Fall * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (The Giant Roc needs to be killed in the dominion tower) Transcript Trivia * If you have a gout tuber in your inventory or bank while talking to the trolls at the beginning of the quest, you will repeatedly point out you have one and there is no need to do the rest of the quest, but the trolls won't listen. * Qutiedoll made his second appearance after the Draynor Bank Robbery during the Rumble in the Jungle cut scene, when he was attacked by a spider. * During a cut scene, My Arm throws the Drunken Dwarf off the roof of the Troll Stronghold. At the base of the stronghold an unnamed troll child discovers his stunned form. After the Quest the Troll Child at the entrance to the stronghold is now named Drunken Dwarf's Leg, suggesting that the troll child ate the drunken dwarf's leg. * If you ask Burntmeat for the Dragon armour and Abyssal whip (of the Adventurer who was eaten) as a reward, he will tell you that the red metal clothes were very hard to his teeth and that the abyssal whip got stuck down his throat so he threw them away. If you have done Swan Song before this quest, your character replies, "You're worse than that old man who wouldn't give me his hat!" This response pertains to the many rants during Swan Song where your character begs the Wise Old Man for his blue partyhat. * When you complete the quest, the scroll says: 'Congratulations! You have tolerated My Arm's Big Adventure!' This is one of the quests that say something different to having completed a quest, with other examples including Between a Rock, The Giant Dwarf, Horror from the Deep and One Small Favour. * If you click "take" on any of the items, Burntmeat will stop the cutscene saying, "If you not paying attention, Burntmeat not going to talk to you!" * When My Arm is harvesting his Goutweed, he says "W00t farming level!", a nod to what RuneScape players may say when they level up. * Every item the adventurer had in the first cutscene has a blue label, meaning they are free-to-play items. * On the roof, My Arm sometimes comments on the smell of camel dung buckets that the player might be carrying. * The farming manual My Arm gives to the adventurer is called "Farmer Gricoller's Farming Manual." This is likely to be referring to the Latin word for farmer, Agricola. * In the boat scene when sailing to Karamja, My Arm mentions that trolls hate water and when you mention the Sea Trolls, My Arm says they aren't proper trolls, as trolls live in mountains. * When you first arrive back at the farming patch after getting the hardy gout tubers, My Arm will say "Ah, dulce domum." My Arm will say "It mean somefing like 'Home sweet home' in some old language." The old language he is referring to is Latin. * If you own your player-owned house at Karamja, once My Arm is done rampaging, you'll say that you'll never let him visit your house if he ever goes back to Brimhaven, the dialogue changes according to where your house is located. * At several points in the quest, multiple troll characters say "Okieday". This is a possible reference to the character Jar Jar Binks from the Star Wars franchise. nl:My Arm's Big Adventure fi:My Arm's Big Adventure Category:Wikia Game Guides quests